(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly to an architecture of a display with a flat light source.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is gradually popularized in recent years, and the light crystal display is generally applied in the electronic products including the computer, the personal digital assistant (PDA), the digital camera, the cell phone and so on. Because the light crystal display is not self-illumination display, by using the backlight the light crystal display may attain the purpose of the display. Thus the performance of the backlight directly affects the life and the performance of the picture quality and the consuming power of the light crystal display.
The types of the backlight of the light crystal display presently includes the cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), the light emitting diode (LED) and the non-mercuric flat fluorescent lamp (FFL) and so on. The FFL belongs to an area source, saves the use of the optical components, reduces the thickness of the backlight module and advances the great size of the light crystal display.
Refer to FIG. 1 for an exploded drawing of the conventional liquid crystal display 100. General liquid crystal display 100 includes a front bezel 110, a liquid crystal panel device 120, a backlight module 130, a backboard 150, and a driving circuit board 160 such as T-CON board.
The backlight module 130 includes a plurality of optical films 131, a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL) 135, and a plastic frame 140. The optical films 131 and the FFL 135 are disposed in the plastic frame 140, and the optical films 131 are placed in front of the FFL 135. The liquid crystal panel device 120 is disposed in front of the optical films 131 of the backlight module 130. The liquid crystal panel device 120 and the backlight module 130 are disposed between the front bezel 110 and the backboard 150. The backboard 150 is placed behind the FFL 135.
Refer to FIG. 2 for a partially sectional view of the conventional flat-light display 100. The driving circuit board 160 and the FFL 135 are parallel and screwed to the backboard 150 with appressed way. The liquid crystal panel device 120 includes a flexible printed circuit L electrically connected with the driving circuit board 160. The driving circuit board 160 is used to accept a first control signal and transforms the first control signal to a second control signal, the second control signal may be read by the liquid crystal panel device 120. The flexible printed circuit L is used to accept the second control signal and delivers the second control signal to the liquid crystal panel device 120. The flat-light display 100 makes nature draft to scatter heat, and has an airway P placed between the optical films 131 and the FFL 135. And an inlet 115 of the airway P is placed under the flat-light display 100 to make cold air enter the flat-light display 100, as showing the dotted line.
In said flat-light display 100, the backboard 150 generally is the metal board made by swaging techniques. The material of the backboard 150 is the metal with poor thermal conductivity, not reserved for the use of scattering heat, and only provided the driving circuit board 160 screwed on, so might not shift the heat of the flat-light display 100.
The length of the flexible printed circuit L connected between the driving circuit board 160 and the liquid crystal panel device 120 is in the stationary standard. For fitting the length of the flexible printed circuit L, the driving circuit board 160 is appressed on the top right side of the backboard 150, as showing in the FIG. 2. For solving the length of the flexible printed circuit L in the standardization, the flexible printed circuit L might be processed by twice techniques. The flexible printed circuit L and the liquid crystal panel device 120 might be tip-off. Then, according to the requirement of the product, the fit length of the flexible circuit board L is welded on the liquid crystal panel device 120 again. However, because of human negligence, the flexible printed circuit L is easy to be damaged and reduced the yield rate of the production in the welding process.
Because the surface of the driving circuit board 160 is appressed on the top right side of the backboard 150, hot air might not scatter from the top of the flat-light display 100 after cold air entering from the inlet 115 of the flat-light display 100 proceeds heat-exchange. Then the heat gathered between the backboard 150 and the FFL 135 makes the temperature inside the backboard 150 rise. Because an area A directly contacting the heat is too large, the driving circuit board 160 is liable to age and reduce the service life.